


Flamas

by Nande_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drarrython, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no salvó a Draco a tiempo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Ahora, Draco está totalmente desfigurado y... momento, ¿qué hacía Potter ahí y por qué Narcissa lucía tan cómoda y cordial con él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flamas

**Author's Note:**

> El fic más largo que hago hasta la fecha, los personajes hicieron lo que quisieron, como de costumbre.
> 
> Advierto, tiene drama y angst, pero también algo de fluff por ahí (al menos mi definición de fluff).
> 
> Mil gracias a Vampi por el beteo y por las porras y demás.
> 
> Escrito para el Drarrython y pues, es el fic dramático en donde sufren y sufren y como se cansaron de sufrir entonces me hicieron escribir el otro (Cats), que para compensar.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Además, hay un fanmix: http://www.mediafire.com/?q8dgv6nv2j0u7sk

**Infierno.**

Recuerdas el tres de mayo.

El día en el que la batalla final se llevó a cabo. El día en que Harry Potter triunfó. El bien ganó, el mal fue vencido y toda esa bola de monsergas. El día en el que tú te viste atrapado en el incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres, sin escapatoria, solo. Si Potter hubiese llegado dos minutos después estarías muerto, si hubiese llegado dos minutos antes, ileso.

Ahora estabas en San Mungo, pendiente de cualquier noticia respecto a tu familia. Preocupado por los juicios, a los cuales tú no podrías asistir. Estabas convaleciente, incapacitado para declarar, pero, mientras se aclaraba todo, bajo custodia del Departamento de Aurores. No fuera a ser que un pobre diablo quemado e incapaz de moverse fuera a escapar. ¡Por favor!

Los medimagos te daban varias pociones cada par de horas, para el dolor, para evitar que las quemaduras se infectaran, para mantenerte sedado la mayor parte del día. Te tenía frustrado el hecho de pasar todo el tiempo inconsciente, pero sabías que en cierto modo era lo mejor, de lo contrario el dolor te volvería loco.

El poco tiempo que pasabas despierto lo dedicabas a pensar en tu familia, en ingeniar alguna forma para conseguir información sobre el estado de los juicios. También te lamentabas y compadecías de ti mismo. Pensabas en tu vida acabada, en las oportunidades que dejaste ir, en que ya nadie podría querer a un tipo totalmente desfigurado. Además, también había momentos en los que maldecías a Potter por haber sido tan lento, pero al siguiente minuto te sentías agradecido con él, te había salvado la vida. A veces, tenías ganas de reclamarle, de decirle que hubiera sido mejor que te dejara morir. Y, en otras ocasiones, querías gritarle a la cara que mejor forma de humillarte no pudo haber encontrado.

Todo era un maldito infierno.

Después de una semana, aunque en realidad el tiempo te era algo totalmente indefinido, tuviste una noticia que te alegró el día. No tanto por la información en sí, sino por la persona que se encontraba hablando junto a ti. Narcissa había podido verte, estaba ahí contigo, en tu cuarto. Por fin alguien conocido acompañándote.

Ella te dijo que la fecha para el juicio de ambos ya había sido determinada, sería en un mes. Ella había sido puesta en arresto domiciliario, y hubiera permanecido así de no haber sido por Potter, quien habló a su favor y dijo que era una crueldad alejarla de ti en un momento como éste.

Una vez más, no supiste si maldecir, agradecer o sentir qué respecto a Potter.

Por otro lado, Lucius permanecería detenido en las celdas provisionales del Ministerio hasta la fecha de su juicio, la cual aún no había sido fijada. El panorama no pintaba muy bien, pero ya no pudiste tener algún otro pensamiento. La densa niebla de la inconsciencia se fue apoderando poco a poco de ti y pronto yacías dormido una vez más.

La siguiente vez que despertaste, Narcissa no estaba contigo, sólo había un sanador, acompañado por un auror. Escuchaste algunas palabras y viste que ambos movían sus labios, pero no tenías ni la más remota idea de qué hablaban.

Un par de minutos más tarde, viste a tu madre entrar violentamente y hablarle de mala gana al auror. No sabías qué pasaba, estabas confundido.

Observaste cómo el auror quería hacer menos a Narcissa, que trataba de intimidarla. Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito alguno, terminó humillado y rumiando maldiciones. Mala idea tratar de intimidar a la mujer que le había mentido a Voldemort sin titubear siquiera.

Cerraste los ojos un segundo, o lo que pareció serlo al menos, cuando los volviste a abrir tu madre te miraba con infinita ternura y acariciaba tu pulgar izquierdo, uno de los pocos lugares en los que la piel se conservaba lisa y tersa. Te estaba protegiendo.

Pasaron dos semanas más. Ahora podías permanecer despierto la mayor parte del tiempo. Casi siempre Narcissa estaba a tu lado y muchas veces la oíste hablar sobre los planes que había hecho para ver a un famoso medimago, un tal Andrew Marquet. Según ella, era un experto curando a personas quemadas, era uno de los pocos que se había especializado en víctimas de fuego mágico. Si bien, ni sus servicios ni el tratamiento eran muy baratos, la inmensa fortuna de los Malfoy siempre bastaría para pagarlos.

A la siguiente semana, los sanadores dijeron que ya no podían hacer nada por ti. Ni tu madre ni tú se sorprendieron, después de todo eran una bola de inútiles que no podrían curar ni el resfriado de su propia abuela. Por lo tanto te dieron de alta, no sin las debidas recomendaciones ni una buena dosis de pociones, que tal parecía durarían de aquí hasta el día en el que los Weasley tuviesen algo de clase y Potter un poco de sentido común.

Una enfermera empujaba tu silla flotante, mientras tu madre iba a tu lado, seguida de Tayte, el elfo doméstico, quien cargaba la infinidad de pociones.

Justo cuando llegaron a la recepción del hospital, lo viste. Potter estaba ahí. Preferiste fingir demencia, hacer que no lo habías visto. Con suerte él haría lo mismo y tu madre y tú podrían salir tranquilamente del lugar.

Seguramente había ido a visitar a algunos de los tantos pacientes que estaban ahí debido a que arriesgaron su valiosa vida por el elegido. Probablemente era el día en el que Potter salía de su casa cargado de chocolates, florecitas y buenos deseos para sus amigos hospitalizados, patético e hipócrita.

Te habías sumido en tus pensamientos tanto que no te diste cuenta que la silla se detuvo justo frente a él y tampoco te percataste de que tu madre se había a acercado a saludarlo. Sólo supiste de su presencia cuando él te habló, cuando un simple Malfoy, no tan agresivo ni despectivo como lo habías esperado, salió de sus labios.

¿Qué demonios? No pudiste evitar pensar. ¿Qué hacía Potter ahí y por qué tu madre lucía tan cómoda y cordial con él?

—Malfoy, es hora de ir a casa. Andando.

**Extraños.**

Cuando Potter dijo que era hora de ir a casa, lo último que pensaste fue que se refería a  _su_  casa. Esperabas Malfoy Manor, incluso alguna de las propiedades de los Malfoy en Londres, Oxford o Liverpool; hasta una de las casas herencia de los Black. No esperabas terminar en Grimmauld Place.

Desde que entraste, te percataste de que el estado de la casa era lastimoso. Se veía que Potter había tratado de arreglarla, pero aún así era evidente el desgaste que ésta tenía. No era tan fácil reparar años de abandono y maltrato.

Miraste a tu madre con la pregunta en los ojos, ella te devolvió una mirada que claramente decía que esperaras, que hablarían luego.

—Kreacher, ¿la cena está lista?

—Sí, amo.

—Lleva la comida de la señora Malfoy y de Malfoy a la habitación que le preparaste.

—Narcissa, Harry, sólo Narcissa.

¿Sólo Narcissa? ¿Qué le pasaba a tu mamá?

Sentiste una mirada clavada en ti, era Kreacher, que aparentemente estaba más que feliz de poder servirte. Murmuraba algo sobre los Malfoy y los Black, y la descendencia de éstos.

Potter y tu madre siguieron hablando, no te importaba nada de lo que él dijera, pero era tan extraño verla a ella siendo amable con Potter.

—Pero Harry, querido, ¿qué harás tú? No me digas que vas a cenar solo, no puedo permitir eso. Es evidente que Draco tiene que comer en su habitación, pero ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

¿Harry querido? Diablos, seguramente alguien había embrujado a tu madre, o por fin había caído en la locura después de todo el estrés de mentirle a Voldemort y de tratar que tu padre y tú no se fueran a pique. Además, los juicios y tu estado actual. Sí, definitivamente la pobre mujer se había vuelto loca.

—Cenaré más tarde señ—Narcissa. Aún tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, no se preocupe.

—De acuerdo, Harry.

Después de todo ese intercambio, por fin te llevaron a la que sería tu habitación. Estaba en la planta baja, con el fin de que estuvieras más cómodo (subir las escaleras sería un suplicio, no tenías dudas). Kreacher había llevado la cena y Tayte se había encargado de acomodarte. A los pies de la cama, que era más grande que la de San Mungo, estaba tu viejo baúl, ése que usabas cuando ibas a Hogwarts. Al lado de la cama había un buró y, junto a éste, Kreacher había llevado una mesita con ruedas, que era en donde se encontraba la cena. Tayte puso una mesa de madera para que pudieras comer en la cama.

Narcissa no tardó en llegar y se sentó junto a la mesa de rueditas.

Era vergonzoso, pues aún no te podías alimentar por ti mismo. Tus manos habían sufrido demasiado daño (a excepción de tu pulgar izquierdo que estaba ileso, aún no te podías explicar cómo pasó eso), estaban muy lastimadas, y tomar cualquier cosa, hasta algo tan ligero como la pequeña cuchara con la que comerías la sopa, dolería mucho. Era necesario que alguien te alimentara, no un elfo por supuesto, sería más humillante de lo que ya era; era Narcissa quien se había ocupado de ello desde que pudiste empezar a comer alimentos sólidos.

Le agradeciste a Potter internamente, su presencia en la habitación te hubiera puesto muy incómodo.

—Sé que quieres hablar y que tienes muchas preguntas —dijo Narcissa—. Pero te contaré todo después de que hayas cenado. Necesitas tomar muchas pociones, y hacerlo con el estómago vacío te va a hacer daño. —La miraste irónicamente—. Sí, ya sé, yo tampoco creo que vayan a ser de mucha ayuda, pero son mejor que nada. —Y te sonrió.

Pacientemente te dio cucharada a cucharada la sopa de berros que Kreacher había hecho, insistió en que comieras un poco de pollo, comiste aún más verduras y al final te dio la gelatina. No podías comer cosas que fueran demasiado pesadas.

Entre bocado y bocado, ella se las ingenió para terminar con su propia cena. Después, te dio las pociones que debías tomar, eran cinco y cada una sabía peor que la anterior. Seguramente las debieron haber hecho con calderos sucios, oxidados o algo así. No había otra explicación para su mal sabor.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, madre? Entiendo que Malfoy Manor esté en manos del Ministerio hasta que todo acabe, pero hay más propiedades a nombre de los Malfoy, y en última instancia están las de los Black. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué con Potter? ¿Y por qué te llevas tan bien con él? ¿Desde cuándo? —Habías ido subiendo poco a poco el volumen de tu voz sin percatarte de ello, no fue hasta que terminaste de hablar que te diste cuenta que estabas gritando.

—Draco, contrólate.

—Lo siento, yo sólo…

Narcissa suspiró.

—Sé que es difícil. Sé que Potter es la última persona con la que quisieras estar, y si por mí fuera créeme que estaríamos en Bleeding Vale, en Bristol o Manchester. Pero no es tan sencillo. Sabes que la única razón por la que dejaron que estuviera contigo en San Mungo fue por Harry. —Narcissa te miró, esperando por una reacción que no iba a llegar—. Harry dijo que él mismo me vigilaría, que estaría haciendo guardia en San Mungo para evitar que escapara y que cuando te dieran de alta no sería necesario el arresto domiciliario, porque estaríamos bajo su custodia.

—Madre, ¿te das cuenta que nada de eso tiene sentido?

—Es el Ministerio del que hablamos.

—Aun así, preferiría el arresto domiciliario antes que dejar que Potter me viera así. Antes de vivir bajo su techo y tener que deberle más de lo que ya.

Apartaste tu mirada y la clavaste en los restos de comida. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

—Draco —dijo Narcissa y acarició tu pulgar. No se atrevía a abrazarte por miedo a hacerte daño.

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato, y el momento hubiera sido casi agradable, de no ser porque tocaron la puerta y Potter entró.

—Narcissa, es sobre el medimago.

—Ahora vengo —te dijo.

La vida era horrible, definitivamente era una sucesión de miserias y respecto a Potter era muy sencillo, o simplemente intentaba humillarte más de lo que ya (algo que no dudabas) o por alguna tonta razón se sentía responsable de ti y de tu madre (lo cual tampoco sería raro, dado su complejo de héroe). Seguramente sólo se estaba luciendo.

Lo único que podías hacer mientras esperabas a tu mamá era recostarte, mirar el techo y ver qué sería más rápido: si Narcissa en volver o la poción en hacerte efecto y dejarte dormido.

**Influencias.**

La poción fue más rápida, y para cuando Narcissa fue a verte, ya estabas dormido y lo único que hizo fue acomodarte y arroparte. Aunque ya no dormías todo el día, seguías durmiendo la mayor parte de éste; así sería por un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, Narcissa fue a verte y te dio de desayunar. Dijo que habías dormido demasiado, que ella ya había desayunado con Potter un par de horas antes. No te interesaba, sólo sabías que te ahorrabas verlo y eso era todo. Una vez terminado el desayuno, interrumpiste a tu madre y su monólogo sobre Grimmauld Place; tal parecía que ella no quería decirte nada de lo que realmente te importaba en ese momento con el estómago vacío. Negaste con la cabeza, así era ella, siempre.

—Madre, sobre el medimago…

La expresión relajada de Narcissa cambió a una más seria.

—Sobre eso quería hablarte. El señor Marquet vive actualmente en Alemania.

—No me lo habías dicho. —Abriste los ojos sorprendido. Las cosas se complicaban.

—Esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Aunque es inglés, se encuentra allá haciendo investigaciones sobre el fuego mágico, le ofrecieron una plaza en el Hospital August Bier.

Guardaste silencio, sabías que había mucho más. En lugar de continuar, Narcissa tomó su taza de té, la giró entre sus manos y bebió unos tragos.

—Como te imaginarás, ir a Alemania está fuera de discusión. —Asentiste, no era sólo el traslado, que resultaría sumamente doloroso si tomabas en cuenta que hasta el roce de la delgada pijama te molestaba, y las vendas en tu rostro producían ardor si no tomabas la poción azul; también era el Ministerio, que no te dejarían ir a ti y a tu madre a otro país a consultar a un especialista—. Lo único posible es traerlo.

—Costará una fortuna. —Jamás te había preocupado eso, pero por lo que sabías las cuentas de los Malfoy estaban congeladas y las de tu madre… bueno, ella no había dicho nada al respecto.

—No te preocupes por eso. Hace semanas me puse en contacto con él, costó convencerlo, es cierto, pero al final accedió. Debió haber llegado ayer por la noche, así que hoy iremos a verlo.

—¿A dónde?

—San Mungo, le cedieron un consultorio y a un par de pocionistas.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesita cierto equipo, Draco.

—No, eso, ya lo sé. ¿Por qué San Mungo le daría tantas facilidades a un medimago que viene a tratarme?

—El señor Marquet tiene ciertas influencias, y con todo lo que le pagamos sería ridículo que no las usara.

Tu mamá podría engañar a Potter, a padre, al ministro y al mismo Voldemort, pero no a ti. Definitivamente no a ti.

—Bien, ahora dime la verdad. —Y de pronto algo hizo clic, sólo había una persona con tantas influencias—. ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que Potter pretende? No lo entiendo.

Narcissa suspiró derrotada, te había enseñado demasiado bien.

—En un principio, cuando convenció al Wizengamont de dejarme estar contigo en San Mungo, creí que lo hacía por una deuda de vida. Cuando ofreció Grimmauld Place, pensé que era culpabilidad, por no rescatarte a tiempo. Ahora, me parece que se siente responsable de nosotros. Y no Draco, no me preguntes por qué se siente así, que tampoco soy adivina y por más que quiera hacer Legeremancia, no es lo más adecuado en esta situación.

—No quiero que lo siga haciendo. Es Potter, no. No quiero seguir debiéndole cosas, esto es humillante madre. Preferiría haber muerto ahí, es como si sólo me hubiera salvado y ahora nos ayudara como una especie de venganza, para demostrar que sin él no seríamos nada. Lo odio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo viste la mirada furibunda de tu madre dirigida a ti. Estabas seguro que ni siquiera el propio basilisco sobreviviría a ella. Por la forma en la que apretó la mandíbula, supiste que se estaba conteniendo para no abofetearte.

—Cállate Draco. —Ni siquiera había levantado la voz, sí que estaba enojada—. No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, eres un estúpido. Si Potter quiere demostrar cuán bueno es usándonos, no me importa; si te quiere humillar con esto, pues te humillas y ya; si es su retorcida forma de vengarse, déjalo. No me importa por qué lo hace, ni me interesa cuánto lo odies por ayudarnos, ¿entiendes? Es sólo un medio, y el fin es que tú te recuperes. Así que te callas y lo odias en silencio si es necesario. Y no vuelvas a decir que preferirías haber muerto, ¿me oyes?

¿Qué podías responder?

—Voy a darle órdenes a los elfos, regresaré en unas horas. En la tarde iremos a San Mungo.

Madre se había enojado.

**Fuego mágico.**

Ir a San Mungo había sido una auténtica tortura. Marquet había indicado que te quería ver sin el efecto de las pociones, por lo que no las habías tomado en las últimas doce horas. El dolor te iba a volver loco, estabas seguro de ello. No te querías ni mover, el simple roce de las vendas y de la pijama se seguían sintiendo como fuego. Dolía como el demonio.

No podías viajar por red Flu, así que Narcissa te había aparecido directamente en el vestíbulo de San Mungo. No que la aparición fuera lo más recomendable de cualquier forma.

Al poco rato, llegó Potter. Maldito Potter. No te dignaste ni a verlo, tenías suficiente con el dolor como para agregar más molestias.

—Harry, ¿sabes en qué parte está el sanador? Supongo que en el cuarto piso, pero no quisiera mover a Draco innecesariamente.

—Sí, entiendo —dijo Potter comprensivo—. Justo vengo de hablar con él, está en la cuarta planta, sí, hasta el fondo. Los llevaré.

Narcissa empujó tu silla flotante, tú cerraste los ojos y trataste de pensar en cualquier cosa que apartara el dolor. Aunque las cosas que acudían a tu mente no eran especialmente agradables, empezando por el hecho de que comenzabas a entender qué tan grave era la situación. Padre en prisión, madre y tú bajo la estrecha vigilancia del ministerio, la cuál seguramente no era tan severa gracias a la intervención de Potter. Potter ayudándolos. Y más allá de Potter, el terrible dolor, el frágil estado de tu cuerpo y lo desfigurado que estabas. Habías evitado pensar en ello, las pociones habían ayudado a nublar tu mente, y el resto del tiempo despotricar contra Potter te había mantenido distraído. Pero ahora, ahora que el ardor era un recordatorio de lo dañado que estabas, no podías apartar tu mente de ello.

En verdad, creías que hubiera sido mejor que Potter te hubiera dejado morir ese día.

Desfigurado, sin dinero, ni reputación, ni una pizca de poder, no te quedaba nada. Sólo eras una carga para tu madre, que debía de estar dividiéndose entre los juicios, tu padre y tú. Tal vez si te suicidaras todo sería más fácil para tu familia, padre y ella aún podrían tener otro hijo. Uno que no estaría marcado con un tatuaje que había ardido llevándose todo con él, uno que no tuviera una historia como la tuya por detrás. Uno que fuera digno de seguir con el linaje.

Una voz grave te sacó de golpe de tus pensamientos, al parecer llevaba un rato hablando y haciendo rápidas presentaciones. Pero no le habías puesto atención alguna.

—Señora Malfoy, señor Potter, me gustaría que esperaran afuera.

—Pero,…

—No se preocupe señora Malfoy, los llamaré si pasa algo.

—Venga, Narcissa, vamos a la sala de espera —dijo Potter y miró a Tayte—. Tayte, ve por un té para los nervios y un café bien cargado.

Viste por el rabillo cómo tu madre se dejó guiar por Potter, y sentiste el movimiento de la silla flotante. Finalmente la perdiste de vista y oíste cómo se cerraba la puerta.

—Draco, sé que debe doler demasiado, pero era necesario verte sin la influencia de las pociones —dijo un hombre acercándose a ti, con que ése era el tal Andrew Marquet—. Escúchame, tienes que mantenerte despierto sólo un poco más, —¿por qué decía eso de mantenerte despierto? Claramente estabas despierto, aunque tal vez tus ojos apretados por el dolor y la respiración lenta no ayudaban a que lo creyeran los demás—, voy a recostarte y a quitarte las vendas y tu pijama.

El mayor daño lo habían recibido tus manos, habías intentado protegerte del fuego con ellas, primero a base de hechizos, y cuando el humo comenzó a dejarte inconsciente y te hizo caer, sólo atinaste a ponerlas alrededor de tu rostro. Habías aguantado así un rato, hasta que empezaste a asfixiarte, y entonces sólo pudiste cubrir tus ojos con ellas. Para ese momento, ya habían sufrido un daño importante.

El medimago acercó la silla a una especie de camilla que parecía hecha de gel. Oh dioses, algo fresco contra tu piel, fresco y suave para aliviar el dolor. Marquet te hizo levitar y te sentó en esa camilla, pronunció un hechizo y las vendas de tu rostro cayeron suavemente. Se acercó a tu cara y la estudió a consciencia.

—Esto te va a doler.

 _¿Más?_  Pensaste.

Con su varita cortó un poco de la piel de tu rostro. Y si había dolido o no, no lo tuviste en cuenta. El dolor de las quemaduras era suficiente para opacar cualquier otro malestar.

Tomó tu mano derecha con cuidado y quitó la venda poco a poco, sin hechizos esta vez. Repitió la misma operación que con tu rostro y la dejó. Hizo lo mismo con tu mano izquierda.

—Vaya, el pulgar quedó intacto. —Había sonado sorprendido. No entendías por qué todos se sorprendían de que tuvieras un dedo ileso, un maldito dedo de entre todo el cuerpo.

Quitó la camisa y el pantalón de la pijama, y recordaste que los usabas desde hacía un par de días apenas, cuando los sanadores dijeron que tus heridas necesitaban respirar y que las vendas en tu pecho y piernas ya no eran necesarias.

Ahora, sin nada que cubriera tu cuerpo te sentías realmente expuesto. No querías ni imaginar cómo te veías. Quemado, desfigurado, deforme.

—Acuéstate.

Y lo obedeciste. Tenías razón al pensar que la camilla aliviaría el dolor, era suave y realmente fresa. Sin pensarlo más te relajaste y cerraste los ojos.

—Draco, ¿me oyes? No te duermas.

El medimago siguió estudiando tus heridas. Tus pies estaban casi curados, tus piernas tenían todavía varias cicatrices, pero no tardarían demasiado en sanar. Las cicatrices no se irían, pero podrías caminar de nuevo.

El verdadero problema era tu torso, la espalda, los brazos, tus manos y tu cabeza. La parte superior de tu cuerpo era la que había sufrido más daños. Tus manos y tu cabeza se habían quemado sin más, pero la ropa se había ido quemando poco a poco en tu pecho, y la tela se había pegado.

Los sanadores habían hecho lo que habían podido, pero cualquier roce, por pequeño que fuera, te dolía horrores.

—Draco, abre la boca, bebe esto.

Habías creído que era una poción para el dolor, pero no. Sentiste cómo pasaba por tu garganta y la secaba.

Escuchaste el rumor de otro hechizo y viste sobre ti una placa de metal. Marquet sacó algo de la placa, algo que era como una fotografía de tu interior. Le echó un vistazo y la guardó con cuidado.

—Ya casi acabamos.

Sacó una jeringa, limpió alrededor de tu muslo izquierdo, buscó una vena y sacó sangre. Sabías que eso normalmente era en el codo, eso sólo implicaba que estaba demasiado lastimado como para que el sanador quisiera tocarlo más de lo necesario. Llamó a una enfermera para que te vistiera, te diera una poción para el dolor y te pusiera de regreso en la silla.

—Aún no te duermas. Voy a llamar a tu madre para que discutamos el tratamiento y algunas otras cosas. Ella es la responsable de tu salud, y lo que ella diga es la última palabra. Pero tú eres el paciente, así que quiero saber tu opinión.

Marquet desapareció de tu vista, al poco rato Narcissa entró acompañándolo y ambos tomaron asiento.

—Tengo entendido que en un principio Draco sufrió ceguera temporal y que utilizó algunos hechizos que lo ayudaron a respirar los primeros días —comenzó el medimago mientras leía sus notas—. Los sanadores ingleses tienen experiencia tratando la ceguera, de cualquier tipo, pero temo que el sistema respiratorio es otro asunto. Probablemente hicieron lo suficiente, pero necesitará de algo más que pociones para restablecerse, y aún así no será completamente. No sé cómo estarán el resto de los órganos, tengo que estudiar las láminas que tomé; la sangre, por otra parte, dirá qué tan bien está en general, y nos ayudará a saber si su sistema inmunológico no ha sido afectado. Sobre la piel y las cicatrices —guardó silencio un momento—, no les quiero dar falsas esperanzas. Tengo que analizar las muestras que tomé. De momento puedo decir que las quemaduras de sus piernas van a mejorar, sin duda, aunque quedarán algunas marcas.

—¿Sobre las pociones que le han estado administrando hasta ahora? —dijo tu madre.

—Voy a dejarle sólo la que es para el dolor. Le dieron un par que son para quemaduras, pero quemaduras producidas por criaturas o por fuego normal. No van a funcionar. La regeneradora de piel también la voy a retirar, a la larga hace más daño, y no va a regenerar la piel de Draco mientras no hayamos quitado la dañada. La que trata sus órganos internos también la vamos a suspender, no sabemos si le haga más mal que bien. Cuando haya analizado los tejidos y el resto, sabré qué tanto puedo hacer por él.

—Ya veo —dijo Narcissa—. ¿Cuándo lo sabremos?

Andrew se quedó pensativo.

—Tres días —dijo y luego te miró directamente—. ¿Has pensado en ver a un psicomago? Creo que en verdad te ayudaría mucho.

Tú sólo desviaste la mirada. Por supuesto que no habías pensado en ello, no habías pensado en muchas a cosas a decir verdad.

—Ya veo. Podría recomendarles a alguien si gustan.

—Le agradecemos, pero lo vamos a pensar —dijo tu madre cuando vio que no estabas dispuesto a responder. Seguramente estaría pensando en qué sería mejor, si aceptar la recomendación del sanador o buscar a alguien por su cuenta.

—Como prefieran, pero la salud mental de Draco es tan importante como la física.

—Lo sabemos.

—Bueno, entonces si no hay nada más, creo que lo mejor es que regresen a casa. Draco necesita descansar. Y, señora Malfoy, le agradecería si le dijera al señor Potter que necesito hablar con él.

Tu madre frunció el ceño de forma imperceptible y asintió.

—Ahora le digo. Buen día señor Marquet.

**Deudas.**

No despertaste sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Estabas de nuevo en Grimmauld Place y sorpresivamente Potter estaba junto a ti leyendo.

—Veo que has despertado —dijo Potter.

No respondiste.

—Narcissa salió, es miércoles, el día que la dejan ver a tu padre—respondió a tu pregunta no hecha.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, clavaste tu vista en el techo y cuando Potter se levantó escuchaste tu propia voz, la pregunta había sido hecha sin tu consentimiento.

—¿Por qué?

Potter la oyó, y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Narcissa me pidió que te cuidara hasta que volviera.

Por primera vez desde lo de la sala de Menesteres lo miraste.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —dijiste.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ayudarnos. —Sin que te dieras cuenta, soltaste una lágrima. Pero Potter sí se dio cuenta, y la limpió con un pañuelo. Tenía miedo de tocarte—. Ni siquiera te atreves a tocarme, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Temo lastimarte o provocar que tus heridas se infecten, por eso no te toco.

—No me voy a romper. Dime, ¿por qué?

—Porque es lo correcto.

—Mientes.

—No me creas si no quieres.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Gracias —dijiste bajito.

Y Potter no te respondió, pero tocó tu pulgar izquierdo, aunque no por mucho.

—El juicio será en menos de una semana —reflexionaste en voz alta.

—Así es.

—Madre dijo que serías uno de los testigos.

Observaste a Potter encogerse de hombros.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo.

Querías responder que ya había hecho suficiente, pero una parte de ti impidió que lo hicieras. Recordaste a Narcissa y suspiraste, ella tenía razón, no importaban las razones de Potter, sólo interesaba que los estaba ayudando y que sin esa ayuda probablemente los tres terminarían en Azkaban.

Potter observó el reloj de mesa y se levantó, fue al armario y sacó la horrible poción azul. Debió notar la forma en que lo miraste, porque soltó una risita burlona.

—¿Tan mal sabe?

—Estoy seguro que los calderos en los que hacen las pociones llevan enmohecidos desde que el Barón Sanguinario vivía.

Y él rió a carcajada limpia. Jamás lo habías visto reír por causa tuya. En realidad, jamás lo habías visto reír realmente.

—Entonces en verdad lo siento, porque es hora de que la tomes.

—Dudo que lo sientas.

Lo miraste serio, él te sostuvo la mirada y después de un rato notaste cómo es que trataba de aguantar la risa. Su rostro comenzaba a arrugarse cerca de la boca, pero seguía empecinado en no reír, así que empezó a hacer gestos y cuando infló las mejillas y sacó la lengua, tú fuiste quien sorprendentemente explotó en carcajadas.

No recordabas cuándo había sido la última vez que habías reído.

Tardaste un poco en recuperarte, pero te sentiste bien después de ello. Había sido liberador en cierto modo.

—Tienes razón, la verdad no lo siento. Abre —dijo Potter para que abrieras la boca y él te pudiera dar la poción. Lo miraste con reproche, abriste la boca y tragaste lo más rápido que pudiste.

—Puaj, sabe horrible. Nunca, jamás en mi vida había probado algo tan malo.

—Bueno, es una poción para el dolor, ¿no esperabas que supiera a chocolate, cierto?

—No. Pero aparentemente ponen todos sus esfuerzos por hacerla nefasta.

La horrible poción azul surtió efecto al poco rato y pronto te habías quedado dormido. Dormiste toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, y sólo te despertó el olor de la comida y el ruido que tu estómago hizo.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras. Un poco más y tendrías que comer solo.

Era un buen momento para pensar qué era más vergonzoso, si un elfo alimentándote o Potter haciéndolo. Diablos.

¿Y si esperabas a que llegara tu madre?

Aparentemente Potter sabía en qué pensabas, pues te miró ceñudo.

—Narcissa fue muy claro con tu horario de comidas. Así que comes por las buenas o tendré que hechizarte. Y sí, ella me dio permiso para hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo llegará mi madre?

—Entrada la noche, no sé la hora exacta. Está afinando detalles del juicio con tu padre.

Soltaste un suspiro resignado, no comer no era una opción.

—Bueno, puedes dejarme solo. Llamaré a Tayte y le diré que me alimente.

Potter se te quedó viendo como si estuvieras loco.

—¿No escuchaste? Esperaba que despertaras para comer.

—Lo sé, ahora puedes comer en el comedor y el elfo me alimentará. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—No dejaré que un elfo te alimente.

—¿Entonces? No me digas que lo harás tú.

Habían ido subiendo el tono de voz poco a poco. Seguro terminarían gritándose.

—Pues sí.

Potter tenía cara de estar contando hasta un millón para no cruciarte. Jurarías que San Potter no era capaz de atacar a alguien indefenso, pero dados los antecedentes…

—No me vas a asesinar, ¿verdad? —dijiste.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes cara de estar reprimiendo tus instintos asesinos, y siendo honestos eso nunca lo has llevado muy bien cuando se trata de mí.

—No —dijo Potter cansado—. Solo quédate quieto y come.

—Supongo que no tengo más opciones.

—No.

Potter te alimentó pacientemente, al parecer siguiendo las instrucciones de tu madre al pie de la letra, porque te dio justo las porciones que ella acostumbraba. Sin embargo, tomó el doble de tiempo que con tu madre; y para cuando terminaste de comer, Potter apenas llevaba la mitad de su comida.

Si no fuera por toda la guerra y casi un mes en el hospital, este seguramente habría entrado a la lista de  _Momentos más incómodos de Draco Malfoy._

Ver a Potter comer sin saber qué decir era desesperante. Debía haber algo.

—Mmm… Potter, ¿tienes algún juego?

—¿Juego? —respondió Harry pasando el bocado.

—Sí. Ajedrez, damas, cartas, algún juego exótico de oriente. Qué sé yo.

Nunca habías sido consciente de cuánto usabas tus manos a la hora de hablar. Gesticulabas demasiado, y ahora que ya no podías era cuando realmente te percatabas de ello.

Potter siguió comiendo y por su gesto parecía que hacía inventario de todo lo que había en la casa.

—Hay un ajedrez, le diré a Kreacher que lo traiga. La verdad es que no sé dónde esté, sólo sé que existe —dijo y se rascó la nuca.

Finalmente Potter había terminado de comer. No es que lo hiciera lento, pero el momento se había alargado demasiado para tu gusto. Como no tenías nada que hacer, sólo le dabas vueltas a la imagen e Potter alimentándote. Había sido humillante, sí, pero no tanto como habías creído en un principio.

La ventaja de pensar en él dándote de comer es que había sacado a los juicios de tu mente.

Kreacher había retirado los platos y había puesto un viejo tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa de rueditas. Estaba oscurecido debido al descuido, pero estabas seguro que si lo limpiaban y lo pulían, las casillas quedarían como nuevas. Potter abrió el tablero y dejó ver piezas alargadas y sobrias, definitivamente se notaba que ese juego había sido hecho para un Black.

Potter te miró con curiosidad e inclinó la cabeza a su izquierda.

—¿Blancas o negras? —preguntó—. ¿O prefieres dejarlo al azar?

Nunca habías confiado en el azar.

—Negras.

Sin decir más, Potter comenzó a acomodar las piezas. Cuando el tablero estuvo listo, movió. Un predecible y típico primer movimiento, en tu opinión, un peón del centro.

Respondiste con el caballo del lado del rey y se limitaron a jugar sin intercambiar palabra alguna por un rato.

Potter no jugaba mal, es cierto, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno. Hacía por lo menos tres jugadas que podrías haber hecho el mate, pero no tenías ganas. Estabas disfrutando el juego, y dado que había pocas cosas que actualmente disfrutaras, habías decidido alargarlas tanto como te fuera posible.

Sin darte cuenta, se había hecho de noche y la partida se había ido alargando cada vez más.

De pronto, notaste una mirada fija en ti, volteaste hacia la puerta y viste a tu madre. Estaba parada, recargada ligeramente en el marco y con una expresión difícil de calificar. Lo único que podías asegurar es que parecía complacida.

Cuando Potter se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí, se levantó y susurró un  _Narcissa._  Ella entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

—Tu padre te manda saludos —dijo y sonrió.

Después comenzó a explicar lo que el abogado, ella y Lucius habían estado planeando para el juicio. Aparentemente se reuniría con ellos el siguiente día, pues el viernes verían a Marquet. Además, aprovecharía para prepararte para el juicio, que sería el sábado. Aunque todos dudaban que te preguntaran algo relevante o decisivo, seguramente tendrían en cuenta tu estado.

**Razones.**

El jueves Potter también te estuvo cuidando, te alimentó, charlaron un poco y volvieron a jugar ajedrez. Varias partidas esta vez, ganaste la mayoría, aunque en un par él te sorprendió y encarceló a tu rey.

Hablaron un poco, trivialidades en realidad. Había demasiados temas prohibidos entre ustedes.

Y también hubo risas, muchas. Más que el día anterior. Potter era el único que lograba hacerte reír últimamente, ni siquiera tu madre, quien estaba demasiado ocupada. Jamás entenderías cómo es que no se había derrumbado, parecía que sacaba fuerzas de cada ruina y obstáculo a su paso; nunca dejarías de admirarla.

Ese día, Narcissa llegó más temprano que el anterior, aunque se le veía más cansada. La determinación y la fuerza seguían ahí, era su cuerpo que exigía algo de sueño. Apenas entró a tu cuarto, Potter y tú la vieron e intercambiaron una mirada; ambos pensaban lo mismo.

—Madre, deberías de descansar.

—No, aún faltan dos horas para la siguiente dosis de la poción, y la cena…

—No se preocupe Narcissa, yo me encargaré de ello —dijo Potter. No pudiste evitar mirarlo agradecido.

En verdad, parecía como si tu madre se fuera a quedar dormida de pie. Algún día le pedirías que te contara todo lo que estuvo haciendo ese mes, pues tal parecía que el mes entero y la guerra previa por fin le pasaban la factura.

—No, no es necesario Harry. Entiendo que tienes algunos asuntos, yo me ocuparé…

Y esa conversación sólo te hacía sentir el ser más inútil sobre la faz de la tierra. Nuevamente pensaste en dejar de existir.

—No son importantes. Descanse, nadie quiere que la belleza de la señora Malfoy se vea disminuida el sábado por unas simples ojeras.

Narcissa sonrió, tú te admiraste de la forma en la que Harry dijo lo que él pensaba: ve a descansar, no queremos que te duermas en pleno juicio. Definitivamente, en algún momento, Potter había aprendido algo de tacto.

—Anda madre, ve. Necesitas dormir un poco, estaremos bien y a Potter no le molesta hacerse cargo por hoy.

Los ojos de tu madre brillaron de forma extraña, pero fue tan rápido que pensaste que había sido tu imaginación.

—Gracias, Harry. —Se acercó a ti y tomó tu pulgar—. Descansen chicos, mañana hablamos —dijo y se fue.

—Gracias Potter, en verdad necesita descansar.

—Lo sé, pero no es necesario que lo agradezcas.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Potter, ¿por qué lo haces?

—¿Otra vez con eso? —dijo Harry y su mirada era inexpresiva.

—Es porque haces más que solo lo que es correcto.

—No es verdad.

—No tendrías que estar todo el día conmigo, tampoco deberías de alimentarme.

—Que un elfo lo haga debe ser demasiado humillante para ti.

—Y que tú lo hagas son demasiadas consideraciones.

Harry desvió su mirada a un punto en la pared.

—Dímelo —pediste.

—Me sorprende que aún no lo entiendas, incluso ella se ha dado cuenta.

Lo miraste fijamente, en verdad no tenías idea de a qué se refería, así que esperaste a que continuara.

—Es lo correcto —volvió a decir Potter y suspiró. Y jurabas que si volvía a decir que era lo correcto lo golpearías.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esto —dijo y acarició tu pulgar, se acercó a ti cautelosamente y apenas y rozó tus labios. El contacto no duró mucho y se alejó tan lentamente como se había acercado.

Pero no soltó tu dedo.

—Potter —empezaste suavemente, sin saber cómo reaccionar todavía—, no lo hagas.

Fue su turno de mostrar una cara interrogante.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Aún preguntas por qué? —Soltaste una risa amarga—. Es obvio por qué. Mis heridas, mi cuerpo no será jamás el de antes, tendré cicatrices el resto de mi vida y aún no sabemos qué daños internos tengo. Y la lista de razones sobra, ¿no crees? Soy un Malfoy, la única razón por la que madre y yo no estamos en Azkaban es por ti, porque ahora somos unos parias. Ni siquiera sé si vamos a ser capaces de pagarte mi tratamiento ni los abogados para el juicio, y no me mires así, ella no me dijo nada tal y como tú se lo debiste haber pedido, pero no soy idiota. No lo hagas. Cásate con una buena bruja y ten la familia que seguramente siempre has querido.

—No. Eres tú quien no lo entiende —dijo él.

—No, tú no entiendes. Aun cuando todo salga bien en el juicio, aun cuando recuperemos cierto prestigio, en el remoto caso en el que todo salga bien, yo seguiré siendo un pobre diablo desfigurado de por vida.

—¿Qué no puedes ver que eso no me importa?

—¿Y tú no entiendes que esto no es un cuento de hadas? No es la Bella y la Bestia, no porque me beses ni digas estar enamorado de mí voy a recuperarme.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos minutos y ninguno parecía ceder, finalmente no pudiste más y volteaste el rostro.

—Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que te debe poco más que la vida: encuentra a alguien que no sea problemático y sé feliz con esa persona. Y si eso no es lo que quieres, entonces dedícate a la vida de desenfreno. Pero no te ates a un enfermo.

—No quiero nada de eso. Te quiero a ti.

—No, no me quieres, me tienes lástima y te sientes responsable de mí.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte? —Harry se había levantado de la silla y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación—. ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve por todo San Mungo para que veas a toda la gente de la que me siento responsable y que sufrirá por siempre las consecuencias de la guerra? ¿O quieres ver a todos los huérfanos? ¿Qué tal si visitamos a las viudas? Entonces, como todos ellos me dan lástima y como me siento responsable de sus pérdidas, debería de hacer algo por ellos y retribuirles, ¿no crees? Cuidar a cada enfermo, adoptar a cada niño y casarme con todas las viudas.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, es muy diferente.

—¿Y por qué es diferente, eh, Malfoy? Dime, porque siguiendo tu razonamiento, yo no encuentro diferencia alguna —gritó Harry.

—Porque yo soy tu enemigo de toda la vida —contestaste casi en un susurro.

—No eres mi enemigo, y creo que nunca lo has sido —respondió Harry más tranquilo—. ¿Entiendes ahora? Contigo es diferente.

Bajaste la cabeza y asentiste.

**Sanador.**

El viernes por la mañana, lo primero que viste fue a tu madre, que te lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero no preguntó nada. Desayunaron y te habló sobre el juicio. Potter sería el testigo más importante, como era de esperar, diría que ella le había mentido a Voldemort aun a costa de su propia vida para salvar la de él; también mencionaría que tú te negaste a reconocerlo en Malfoy Manor, aun cuando estabas en la mira de tu tía Bellatrix y que en la Sala de los Menesteres habías tratado de detener a Crabbe, dando como resultado tu estado actual. Después pasaría tu padre; Lucius tendría que admitir el altercado en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Misterios, sería encontrado culpable, una vez más, y purgaría una pequeña condena en Azkaban; el resto de sus actos los había realizado bajo la amenaza del Lord de dañar a su familia.

Luego de Lucius, ella rendiría su declaración. Hablaría de Potter, una vez más, y contaría un poco de cómo Voldemort se había adueñado de su casa y atemorizado a su familia sin dejarles otra opción. También mencionaría la misión suicida que te habían encomendado, y cómo te habían obligado a elegir entre la vida de tu familia y ayudar a los mortífagos. No habría mención alguna al Juramento Inquebrantable.

Finalmente pasarías tú. Contarías todo lo que ya habían dicho anteriormente desde tu perspectiva. Era necesario que pusieras un especial énfasis en tus heridas actuales, causadas sólo por tratar de detener a Crabbe en su desafortunado intento de crear fuego mágico.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar del juicio, la hora de ver al sanador había llegado. No fue tan tortuoso como la última vez.

—Señora Malfoy, Draco —saludó Marquet.

En esta ocasión Potter no los había acompañado, suponías que hacía arreglos para el juicio. O que trataba de evitarte. O tal vez ambas.

Tu madre empujó la silla dentro del consultorio y tomó asiento junto a ti.

—Iré al grano —comenzó el sanador—. El daño en los órganos internos de Draco no es tan grave como me temía en un principio, aunque sus pulmones no volverán a ser los de antes. Podemos curarlos, pero tendrán algunas secuelas permanentes, que iremos viendo conforme avance el tratamiento. Sobre la piel de sus piernas me siento optimista, creo que en una semana, tal vez un poco más, podrá ser capaz de apoyarse, aunque no de caminar todavía, pues requiere terapia y para la terapia necesita los brazos y las manos. Sus piernas no tendrán tantas cicatrices como habíamos pensado —dijo y sonrió—. Los brazos, las manos, el torso y la cabeza son un asunto más complicado, probaremos con algunas pociones, a ver cómo van evolucionando. En principio debería de desprenderse la piel muerta y dañada, y no les voy a mentir, es un proceso muy doloroso. El proceso varía de persona a persona y es un tratamiento que seguimos estudiando y afinando, pero después de la primera semana podremos ver resultados. Si todo sale como es debido, la piel dañada se desprenderá por completo y podremos hacer que se genere piel nueva; aunque será una piel muy frágil y llena de cicatrices.

Guardó silencio un momento.

—Siento lo de las cicatrices, pero es un tratamiento aún es experimental.

—¿Y si las cosas no salen bien? —preguntó Narcissa.

—En este momento no se pueden poner peor —respondió Marquet.

—Comprendo.

—Draco, ¿estás dispuesto a intentarlo?

Realmente, aún estabas dispuesto a intentar algo. No lo sabías, no estabas seguro. Pasar por todo el dolor del tratamiento no tenía sentido si aún pensabas quitarte de en medio. No sabías qué responder. Y entonces, tu mamá acarició tu pulgar y la caricia te recordó a Potter y a sus labios; miraste a Narcissa y encontraste entendimiento en sus ojos. Tal vez no estabas listo para pasar por todo el proceso, pero se lo debías a ella el intentarlo.

Miraste al medimago y asentiste. Tu voz se había perdido en algún lugar.

—¿Han pensando en el psicomago? —preguntó Marquet.

Volviste a asentir, sin darle tiempo de responder a tu madre.

En verdad lo habías pensado.

—Agradeceremos su recomendación. —Fue todo lo que dijiste.

**Juicio.**

El juicio había salido como habían previsto. Potter había hecho más que sólo relatar los hechos, había exagerado lo que ellos habían hecho y le había dado un enfoque demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto, pero eso aparentemente les había gustado a los miembros del Wizengamont.

Te sorprendió ver a tu padre, si bien parecía que había recuperado algo de fuerza y energía, podías darte cuenta que se había puesto por completo en manos de tu madre. Tal como tú lo habías hecho. Él te miró desde su lugar y se mostraba tan arrepentido y desesperado; no dudabas que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo te pediría disculpas, muy a su manera.

Cuando llegó tu turno, fue justo como lo habían previsto: fueron demasiado indulgentes. Odiabas la lástima, es verdad, pero había ocasiones en las que podía ser muy útil. Como buena serpiente, sabías que esta era una de esas ocasiones y más valía que todas esas cicatrices sirvieran de algo.

El juicio había durado unas cuatro horas. Cuatro horas que se hicieron eternas y en las que hiciste un gran esfuerzo para no quedar dormido, las nuevas pociones también te producían sueño.

Al final, el Wizengamont dijo que estudiaría su caso y que darían el veredicto en una semana. Te hubieras desanimado, pero el abogado que tu madre y Potter habían contratado les aseguró que todo había salido bastante bien. No te convenció del todo y no fue sino hasta que viste la mirada de tu madre que le creíste. Ella parecía satisfecha, su mirada decía que todo había salido tal y como ella había esperado. Y si ella lo decía, es que debía ser cierto.

Cuando salieron del tribunal, varios reporteros los esperaban. No en todos los juicios el Niño que Vivió era el testigo estrella. Morían por tener la mejor nota y la mejor fotografía. Potter lo había tenido en mente, así que él y Narcissa aparecieron de forma muy escandalosa, llamando la atención de todos. Todo para darle tiempo a Tayte de llevarte fuera de la zona anti-aparición y evitar que fotos tuyas aparecieran en primera plana.

Le agradeciste a Potter mentalmente y lo último que viste antes de desaparecer fue la pequeña sonrisa llena de promesas que te dirigió.

Ya lo hablarían en casa.

Por fin lo entendías.


End file.
